r a i n d r o p s
by rock et ships
Summary: Roxas has to go to college, leaving his friends behind, and not looking forward to adapting to a new life. A certain red haired pyro waits to meet his new room mate, and is seemingly disappointed when his eyes rest on the short blond. College will be fun.


This is basically a pilot chapter to see if this is worth continuing. Your reveiws are needed, if I get word to not conitnue this, I won't. I actually never meant to continue this, 'cause i didn't think it would work out.

* * *

I was a mess. 

And not the normal 'less-than-a-week-before-college' mess.

I was a complete and utter_ mess. _With just five days before setting out onto dangerous territory, I was ready to give in completely and drop out. Be able to sleep in, hang out in town all day, eventually be kicked out of my house, have to live on the streets, have my friends leave me because I smell, and somehow end up on a train with a man named Gilbert who keeps talking about the llamas.

Wouldn't _that_ be a plan?

With the party's affect still lingering, I did _not_ want to go shopping that day.

Oh, I don't seem like a partying type, now do I? Well, in truth, I'm not. I hate parties, with a throbbing passion. They're always to loud, and no matter how much fun you're always having, you think that it be _just _a bit more fun if the music was so loud. The party-goers show up either already drunk or with people whom the host didn't even in invite. Plus, the fact that the 'planned' party games _always_ go awry and it ends up being a giant make out fest…guuh.

Okay, I'm rambling now… Let's get back to the story,

I had to be dragged, _literally_, to the get together. _'It'll be fun!' _My brother had promised, holding my wrist and pulling me along. I had given up half way there, and as much as my protests had worn Sora down, I would have ended up at the party anyway.

And I did.

I didn't know half the people that were there, the music was pounding so loud that I could feel the beat in my chest, and I had to kick my way through empty beer bottles just to reach someone I knew. It still puzzled me to find that Sora, quick and nimble as he may be, was able to find his way around like it was nothing, squeezing in and out of the crowds.

Olette was there, flirting her head off with every boy drunk or sober. Now, she was the only who knew I was gay, but it still bothered the _hell_ out of me to see her smile and giggle with men I know that are pigs. I had talked to her for a bit, but then she ran off to the kitchen, saying how there were many more boys in that room.

Don't ask me how, _please_, but the next thing I remembered was waking up on the front lawn drunk as hell. My eyesight was dizzy, but I knew that Sora and Demyx had found me and started carrying me home.

So that's what kind of a mess I was when I woke up the morning after.

The kind of mess that makes you want to throw your alarm clock out the window and continue sleeping. So I fumbled for the snooze button on my clock beside my bed, and slammed it down angrily.

And I avoided thinking about how in ten minutes it will go off again, blaring the same _damn_ noise as before.

My ten minutes of solace was spent running through the nights events and only recalling half, if not even, of what happened. It's not like it really mattered, I'll more than likely have it driven into my skull with length by one of the goers anyway. Images sporadically scrolled in my head like a carousel, no specific order as the amount of clarity in each mental photo increased and decreased. Girls and guys dancing on the kitchen table, what looks like a bedroom and Olette scolding me. What was she so mad for?

I closed my eyes grumbling, counting seconds in my head and telling myself Ill get out of bed when I hit twenty. I lost count somerwhere around fifteen, and drifted back into a lucid sleep.

Bingo.

There was that alarm again.

If it hadn't been for my cell phone ringing, I probably would have hit the snooze button and drifted back off to sleep yet again. I reached across my night stand, knocking over pills and a picture frame in the process, and flipped open my pink cellphone, decorated frivolously with Hello Kitty stckers by Olette.

"He-" I began, surprised at the sound of own voice.

"ROXAS!" It screeched.

Olette.

Go figures…

"_You_, are late mister!" Olette scolded, and I could see her shaking her finger and putting on that 'pout of disappointment' that I have seen many times before.

"_What_?" I had to ask. I heard her groan on the other end. But hey! My head was dizzy with hangover, I was thirsty and had a craving for…eggs? Eh, whatever. I brushed my upper lip with my tongue and made smacking noises. And, gross, I could taste my own morning breath mixed in with alcohol.

"You were supposed to meet me at my house an hour ago, Rox!" She complained, her anger dying down to a low frustration. My eyes shot straight to the alarm clock, the red letters blaring '_11:09'._

I mentally slapped myself and cursed, earning a good "What did you just say?" from Olette.

We – no, that's wrong, _she _– had planned an outing that day. Just her and I, to get me ready for college, which caused me to wince at remembering I only had five more days of summer holidays. Olette had promised to take me to all the new stores in the mall, which she had already got discount cards from.

Yeah, that's my best friend. A girl. A typical shop-a-holic girl. Yet, I love her to pieces. Platonically, of course.

I groaned and rolled onto my back, staring at the dull ceiling.

"So," Olette said, extending her vowels like a child. "What are you going to do about it?" Oh for heavens sake! I wasn't five.

"Sleep longer?" I guessed, closing my eyes again. I could hear my brother scuttling about in the hallway. Weren't we at the same party? Why isn't he puking on his bedside? Not that I was puking…yet at least.

"No silly!"

"Hang up my phone?" I tried again, laughing a little.

"You better not!" She yelled and I could hear the fridge door opening and the sound of glass jars ramming against each other. It went awkwardly silent as Olette made her breakfast and I racked my brain for other answers.

Why she was making breakfast when it was lunchtime, don't ask me. She's weird like that.

"What are you _making_?" I asked, hearing sizzles.

"Eggs. And don't change the subject Rox!" She said.

"Oh for Christ's sake! Just tell me, woman!" I demanded my voice raising.

I could hear her sigh and a few scratches on the frying pan with a spatula, then a click of the oven turning off.

Oh, I knew her, and her house, to well.

"Silly face! You're going to get in your car, and get your bottom over here!" Olette lectured.

I made a whining noise, and I could just _see_ Olette rolling her eyes and sighing. I snickered to myself.

I caved, and protested no more. Don't put of tomorrow what you can do today.

"Gotta go Olette. Uh… talk to you in ten - wait! - Make it twenty…" I said, and flipped my cellphone shut. I smothered my face into my pillow and mumbled, closing my eyes again.

"ROXAAAAS" Whined my brother.Sora. He was just outside my door, and the pitch of voice he had told me he was about to burst in any moment.

"What Sora?" I almost yelled, burying my head into my pillow.

With a click, a few curses, and finally a bang against my door, Sora burst into my room, a panic stricken look on his face. He didn't seem like he had a hangover. He didn't even look like he was at a party.

Curse him…

"I got up extra early and I only slept for four hours because I wanted to make you breakfast 'cause I knew that you'd have major hangover - so I started making pancakes but I was watching cartoons and I was distracted then I realised I burnt your-WHOA!" Sora quipped right through his sentence, not even pausing to breathe. Until he stared at me wide eyed with the deer in headlights kind of look. Halfway through his explanation, I had lifted half my face so I could see him with one eye.

"What _happened _Roxas?" He asked, squinting his eyes and coming closer.

"What? What do you mean '_what happened'_?" I growled in surprise.

Sora stifled a giggle and pointed to the bathroom, no doubt signalling that I should go and see for myself.

I grudgingly threw my blankets off, noting that I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday; a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt just to small for me. But it was comfy none the less. I was also missing a sock. Hmph…wonder where that went? Oh well.

My hand was over my eyes as I shuffled into the tiled bathroom. I was pretty lucky. I had the room that had it's own bathroom. I didn't have to share with my brother and mother. It was small though, and I had to clean it a lot.

I blinked a couple times and adjusted my eyesight to the mirror and the sunlight that streamed through the small window above my shower.

Shit

What the hell _happened_ last night?

First of all, my hair had been streaked_ Streaked._ Can you imagine that? And not like, the subtle black or brown streaks that would accent my complexion.

This was, full-fledged, hot, bright , pink these guys had coloured my hair. Mom would be so mad when she sees this. She's always talking about how anything could happen at parties. I don't even like parties! My hands were on my cheeks and I tiredly stretched the skin, scrunching up my nose and widening my eyes - keeping myself awake.

I had also obtained a nice, black eye, which was already beginning to turn a nice shade of purple and yellow around the edges. That can be covered up easily though. I can just say that I was fending off a herd of wild boars from a group of small defenceless children…

What? It's believable!

…

Okay, so maybe it isn't. Roxas is probably more likely to _be_ the poor defenceless child… Roxas would also, if faced with such a situation, run away. Roxas also needs to stop talking about himself in third person…

But the pink in my hair did bring out the colour of my eyes. And besides, it wouldn't be that bad if I walked around with rose hilights for a couple of days. I mean, pink _is_ for fags, right?

Well, that's what I've been told anyway.

My hair could go without a wash, but my breath couldn't. With my mind made up, I quickly grabbed my tooth brush and ran it under the cold water, later squeezing some _Crest Whitening_ toothpaste on it. I jammed the cinnamony brush in my mouth and well…brushed.

Twenty times up, twenty times down.

YEAH? AND?

I still use that told rhyme. And my teeth are sparkly white, thank you very much. And then spit, water, and…

Aaahhh.

That's better. Though the alcohol was still lingering…

I snatched a couple pills that were on my bedside table and popped them in my mouth, knowing that they were probably Tylenol. I swiftly pulled off my white shirt and replaced it with a simple light green one.

--

I put the keys into the ignition and started the car. I know I had rushed out on my brother, not eating and taking his car, but I'd pay him back…

Eventually.

Besides, my car was in the garage because of a certain _someone _who decided it would be fun to leave it in an _alley way_ while he and Riku go _partying_…

Not that I'm naming any names or anything…

_Cough,_ Sora _Cough._

_Anyway_, being half asleep and driving and driving is a bad idea, but lucky me, I get the roads with hardly any traffic on them.

I'm the only one of my friends that can drive, without a licensed driver and the curfews that is. Most of the time I end up driving them everywhere. But at least they pay for gas.

But this year, I'll hardly ever see them.

You see, I had skipped grade eight, and missing my friends for one year nearly killed me. And that was with seeing each other on weekends.

Imagine what going to college will do to me…They only have one year left of highschool, and with the large amounts of homework were both going to be getting, our time together is going to be decreased even more.

Also, add the fact that the college is a good five hours away from where we live….

But there are always winter and summer breaks, right?

Right.

"But then what about summer jobs for college and bills?" Mocked a sweet voice. My head shot to the left, whereupon Olette stood at the my window, crossing her arms and looking at me. How long had I been in her driveway for? And how the _hell_ did she know what I was going to contradict next?

"Guh," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "We've had this conversation a thousand times before Rox! And I keep telling you that we'll keep in touch with e-mails and letters and what not! Jeeze."

"Oh, right," was all I managed to get out. I turned off the ignition and started inside Olette's house following the oh-so-familiar path to her bedroom.

Right, up the stairs, left, right.

And then into the domain of Olette. The walls were painted her favourite colour, citrus orange, and decorated with plain yellow bristol boards pinned with white push pins. Of course, the typical posters of bands and movie stars were plastered helter-skelter on the walls too…

"Oh my _god,_ Roxas! What happened?" She squealed as her hands fluttered through my pink highlited hair. Why hadn't she noticed this before?

"And your _eye_! Roxas!" With the hysterical brunette running around her room, telling me that she was looking for some cover up, I had made myself comfortable under a poster of Jesse McCartney.

Mmm.

"I'm not really sure what happened Olette, I just woke up like this… I guess it happened at the party," I explained to her, as she dabbed my skin with peachy make up.

"You shouldn't hang out with those kind of boys Roxas!" She scolded, sighing a bit.

"Hey, you were there too!"

"Yeah...well…I was there to…to…to make sure you didn't get hurt," she tried.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to eye. "Real good job you did there," I said sarcastically.

She huffed and snapped the container shut, peering on her work like an artist. With a satisfied smile, she held up a mirror to my face.

"You can still kind if see it – but it did a pretty darned good job!" I said. "Wait a second. Are you wearing this right now?"

"Of course not! Unlike some people, I have _natural_ beauty," Olette claimed and stood, heading to her closet.

"Oh right," I rolled my eyes and drew out my vowels.

But that remark had caused a shoe to collide with the side of my head, and something that sounded like 'Screw you' to come from the closet.

"Olette, you had more than an hour to get ready, and you're still not dressed?"

"Silly, I needed your opinion! So far I've got three outfits picked out. One, is my orange sundress, you know, the one with the frills?"

"No,"

"Strike one!" I heard her say, followed by the sundress being thrown out the closet door.

"And I got a pair of jeans, the tight ones, with the lace shirt underneath and then a sweat shirt,"

"You mean the one that stops halfway?" I asked.

"Bingo."

"Then no, how does that even keep you warm anyway?"

"It doesn't!"

"Well then that makes _perfect _sense!" While she rooted through her closest in search of the last outfit, I had busied myself with eyeing the new posters of Chad Micheal Murry and Johnny Depp.

"Fine! Last one is my orange tank top with yellow flowers and my beige capris," Olette sounded a little disappoitned.

"There we go,"

"But I wear that _all_ the time Rox!" She complained

"That's because you look good in it. And it suits you."

"Oh," she said, then added in her normal upbeat voice "Okay!"

Within a twenty second time frame, she had changed out of her current outfit and into the new one.

"Are we okay now? Can we go to the mall?" I asked aloud, making sure she could hear me. I heard her huff and stomp out of the closet.

"Of couse not! Make up, duh!" she rolled her eyes at me.

"What happened to natural beauty?" I sneered and raised my eyebrows at her.

She giggled and sat at her vanity set, fingers fumbling for the right shade of this – and the right texture of that. I don't know how girls do it, they look fine without the make up on. "This is to enhance my beauty Roxas," she said, running a brush over her cheeks to make them rosy. Her fingernails gracefully applied a thin layer of black eyeliner, and hesitated to add a dose of light orange. She shook her head, brunette curls bouncing on her back, as if she was talking to someone. She put down the eyeliner and turned to me, scrunching her nose and lifting her shoulders – looking like a model.

"Ready?" She asked, her voice sultry and sweet. I nodded and dug the car keys out of my pocket.

* * *

So, what did you think? Pretty sporadic eh? Please, reveiw and tell me what you think. 


End file.
